Pokemon: Maven Journey
by dragonfire53511
Summary: Maven, A young Pokémon trainer with a huge destine ahead of him that he has no idea of.With his first journey ahead will it be his last. Please Review


Pokémon: Beginning his Sinnoh Journey

By. C.Ramsey

The sun slowly rose into the morning sky, A flock of Starly soared through the early morning sky. As a few bird Pokémon songs awoke the town of Twin Leaf Town. A young man awoke from his warm bed as he stretched slightly as his father shouted from downstairs.

"Maven, it time to get up or do you want all of Professor Rowans Pokémon to be picked over before you have a chance to get one."

Maven grunt slightly as he got out of the bed his long shaggy neon green hair slightly waved as he went to his dresser and retrieved his clothing he planned on wearing on this special day. After he got dressed in those articles Maven made his way towards the door to go down stairs also grabbing his large duffle bag that he had beside it that he had pack the night before going to sleep. As he made his way down the stairs he was greeted by the scent of a delicious breakfast but also his two sisters Megan and Alice and his father's elderly Electabuzz. Which still looked like it could electrocute a full grown Gyarados if it had to in a moment notice.

After Maven wrestled away from the cling vines that were his sisters and dad's Pokémon loving holds. He made his way to the breakfast table which was set with an enormous breakfast that his father had made up for him to celebrate the journey that he soon would be embarking on.

Maven ; Sat down at the table and grabbed the plate of eggs from there spot and took a few large scoops full onto his own plate as his two sister and the Electabuzz did something behind him. "So Maven are you ready for your journey." Maven nodded as he swallowed a mouth full of eggs then said " Yeah I packed all my stuff last night so I have nothing to worry about." Then took a few strips of bacon from another plate and was just about to eat the bacon when he was pounced a pound by the three of them sending Maven face first into the plate of eggs sending eggs flying everywhere. "Girls, Electabuzz; Maven isn't a trampoline and he got a lot to do today so don't hurt him before his journey begins."

Maven pushed up off the table "It's; okay dad they will not be seeing me for awhile let them get it out of there system." The two girls giggled slightly as they handed their brother a wrapped up gift. Maven smirked slightly " Well well what do we have here ?" The two girls watched on the verge of giggling to 

death as they waited for him to open up their gift. A few sparks dance across the Electabuzz as it to was extremely happy.

As Maven ripped the color paper away from the present revealing a beautiful leather belt that had 12 space for his pokeballs. Eleven of them were filled with pokeballs that were midnight steel blue and silver. The fact that his little sisters had bought him such a nice gift it brought a small smile to his face "Thanks you Megan and Alice this is amazing." He turned to them and gave them both a huge hug. "This is a great gift."

The two girls, Both had great big smiles on their faces at seeing how much their brother truly liked the gift. An when he let go of them and picked it up from where it laid on the table and put it on the two were extremely happy. Maven then kissed them both on their foreheads and then got up "well dad I think I'll be on my way." The girls were about to complain when their father said "Hush you two will be able to go on your journey in a few years and Maven will be back for visit I'm sure."

Maven smiled at them and said "count on it" An with that he ruffled his kid sister heads and then looked around the house one last time before picking up his duffle bag and heading for the door. As he walked outside he saw it was a beautiful day and took it as a sign that this journey would be amazing. He looked back one more time at his family whom were staring at him as well with smiles that were hard to hold and the sign of tears welling in their eyes. This pulled at his own heart strings a little so he waved at them and set off before they all were crying.

As he walked away from the house he heard his sister shout at him "Come back soon." Mavens keep going, passing familiar houses and street having fond memories of his past days in towns and soon found himself at the entrance to the town. An even at the entrance he could see a few Pokémon moving about enjoying their lives. This made him even more impatient for his first partner so he stepped out into the tall grass and as he did a old man scream at him "Maven you nitwit get out of their this minute our I'll tan your hide."

This made Maven jump and turn around to see a man that was about three feet nothing if that. The man was the consistence of a raisin with all his wrinkles. The old man was also carrying a staff which he was now waving in Maven face. Which didn't improve either of the people attitudes for one another as they had a long history of bickering with one another. "Come on Old man, I need to get going to professor Rowans for my first Pokémon."

The old man smack Maven right between the eyes causing him great pain causing him to grab his forehead and shout "ouch you gremlin knock it off." The old man gave smile with his rotting teeth that were a sea foam green. "Okay, Then but you know if a wild Pokémon come out at you will be defenseless." Maven nodded and continues on his way and as he did he could hear the old man shouting out a long line of obscenities. Which Maven hoped his sister would not hear and repeat that was something his father wouldn't need to deal with now that he was gone.

Maven continue on his way down the route towards Sandgem town where Professor Rowans lab was as he continued on his way he saw ratta and Bidoff playing through the long grass and as he took a few steps forward a school of Starly that must have been napping set off into the air making Maven jump back in amazement how beautiful the flock of birds looked soaring into the air.

Maven continued on his way after the bird Pokémon were out of sight. An as Sandgem came into view his heart started to well up with pride at the thought of having his very first Pokémon of his very own. He had thought about which one he would pick before he went to bed last night. An as he got closer to the lab he was sure what his choice would be as he got their he saw a young woman with her brand new Piplup set off on her journey with a young man with a Pikachu. An by the time he got up to the Lab Professor Rowan was coming out the door again to have a moment when he saw Maven coming up the road.

As the two meet for the first time rowan seem to be sizing Maven up and then said "Hello, You must be Maven?" Maven nodded and said "yes I am !!" Rowan nodded and waved for Maven to follow him inside.

As Maven made his way inside he looked around the lab and saw the amazing experiments that Professor Rowan's were working on. As Maven came up to were Rowan was standing and beside him was a Chimcar, Turtwig and a Piplup. Maven looked each of them over; His heart beat like a tin drum each of the Pokémon were amazing to see up close in person. Maven, pated each of those Pokémon on their heads. But after seeing them in person he was sure of his choose and looked to Rowan who said."Well Maven which one would you like?"

Maven smiled and said " Yes, I would like the Turtwig!" Rowan smiled as the Turtwig dance on the table with a slight prancing type dance as Rowan hand Maven the turtwig pokeball which was red and white in coloring and said "Well let see if he will accept you as his partner." Maven hand shook slightly as he turn to the turtwig whom was looking up at him with loving eyes as Maven said "Return." An a beam 

shot from the pokeball and hit the Turtwig and Maven held his breath as the turtwig was envelope by the red light of the beam as he waited to see if it would return to it ball for him.

Maven heart leap for joy as the turtwig did return to the pokeball and caused him to do a small little dance. "Thank you turtwig; you will not regret picking me as your partner."He then turned to Rowan whom had a smile on his face . "I think neither one of you will regret the choice you made today. Your father called me yesterday and told me what your little sisters had got you so I guess these two things will be all you need from me for now." Rowan hand Maven a brand new pokedex and a badge case. Maven gazed down at both of them like he couldn't believe he finely had a Pokémon, pokedex and a badge case

"Is everything okay Maven" Rowan asked Maven causing him to nodded slightly. Maven then said to Rowan. "I cannot believe it's finally happened I am a trainer."Rowan chuckled slightly to himself at the sight of a young trainer with such a energy about him. The two of them walked back towards the exit of the lab as Rowan always saw young trainer off.

Once back outside Maven tossed the pokeball into the air releasing the Turtwig from the ball. It looked around outside then at Maven who was smiling down at it. Maven then said. "Hi Buddy, do you want to walk with me." The Turtwig did a summersault before charge Maven and leaping into Maven arms. "I'll take that as a yes."

Maven sat the Turtwig down and looked at Rowan "Thank you Rowan , We'll be on our way." Rowan smiled as Maven and the turtwig taking their first step down a journey he was sure would great for them both.


End file.
